Amberwind Eventide
At A Glance A Hunter who has spent most of his life in the ocean, off the southern shores of Teldrassil. His tribe makes their home in the waters between the Long Wash and the Veiled Sea. Personality Amberwind, like many in the Duskcoral Tribe, can be observed with different dispositions depending on if he is on patrol or not. When on patrol or under an oath of duty, Amberwind is driven by that goal. He will be short in response and lazer-focused on completing his objectives. He believes that if a job is to be done, and an outcome was promised, then nothing should stop him from making good on his word. However, when he has no obligations, he can be found in a cheery and laid-back mood. He cares nothing for the fights between the Horde and the Alliance. He has heard his elders speak of greater threats to Azeroth than the mortal races engaging in pointless fighting over land. He believes Trolls, Orcs and Tauren decendants should not be blamed for their ancestors wrong doings, just as he would hold anyone to not blame Night Elfs who played no part in allowing the burning legion into our world through the use of the World Tree's magic. History Pre Battle of Mount Hyjal Amberwind was still being trained in the ways of a ranger for most of the third war. His mentor, Laer'wei Duskcoral, spent days on end with him off the shores of Auberdine and Rut'theran Village. It was during this time that he learned to use martial weapons such as swords and daggers, as well as training his aim with a longbow. He learned how to navigate using the stars in preperation for his patrols out in the open water. Along with his friend and hunter rival Nadriss Azureshell, Laer'wei would teach the two young elves the tools they would need for a life of protecting the natural world. Battle of Mount Hyjal Still being a young elf, Amberwind was not allowed to be a part of the Night Elves that stood against the burning legion. Laer'wei had tasked him and a few other younger elves in the Duskcoral tribe to protect their homes along the reefs south of Teldrassil. Nadriss and Laer'wei aided in the fight against the legion, but both fell in battle to a group of undead forces. When word reached Amberdawn, he fled his home and set forth to aid the fight against the Burning legion. He would not get the chance. While enroute to Darnassus, the Battle of Mount Hyjal took place, and the world tree was destroyed. Post-Third War Amberwind discovered the nature of his mentor and friends demise. He also learned that the undead remained on Azeroth, mostly in the northern parts of the Eastern Kingdoms. His life would send him on a new path, one that would take him all over the world to rid it's lands of the undead. He said his goodbyes to his tride in the water and sought out the mentorship of Ayannna Everstride. He learned how to call upon the natural magics of the world to infuse his arrows with magic, how to stun targets by hitting specific locations, and even how to create poison-tipped arrows to weaken the strongest of enemies. He then met Jocaste, a master of beasts, and learned how to befriend wild creatures. After a few mishaps training the local beasts of the Shadowglen, he moved onward to Auberdine. Throughout his whole life, he had never spent so much time on land before, and with his steps onto the shores of Auberdine, he offically had traveled farther than he had ever been. It was here that he met Insaan, a Moonstalker, that he would befriend. Surrounded by infected bears and wounded, Insaan was backed into a corner. A few arrows flew with great precision and the bears were no longer a threat. After being offered some fish, Amberwind used some light enchantments to connect with the Moonstalker and since then the two have not left the other's side. Duskcoral Tribe Homes among the Reefs. The duskcoral tribe makes their homes among the reefs between Teldrassil and Darkshore. They are able to live underwater due to the tribes tradition of passing down Hydrocane staffs from generation to generation. These staffs grant the attuned user the ability to breath underwater. As these staffs are rare magical items that hold old magic in them, the duskcoral tribe is not large in number. Many of the members naturally train in the ways of hunters, so they can keep their homes safe from naga-kind and other water-dwelling abominations. They have a deep reverence for the natural world, and do their best to maintain their place in the balance of the natural world. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter